


Til it happens to you

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Series: Gotham Fanfictions [3]
Category: Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood Loss, Character Death, Child Loss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Hate to Love, Indian hill, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Manipulative Relationship, Medical Torture, Original Character Death(s), Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: Jerome and Lauren, a dysfunctional yet strong relationship. May be upsetting to most, you have been warned. Every Joker needs his harlequin!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've worked very hard on this so I really hope you like it.

"I hate you..."Lauren mumbles as Jerome had her pinned to the wall by her neck, tears fell from her baby blue eyes and stained her pale complexed cheeks. Jerome's grip on her throat tightened slightly, causing her to gasp at her loss for air. Lauren had met Jerome on the night of his mother's death, she'd helped him through it thinking he was just like her and had lost his family too...she was wrong, yet she still stood by him through everything, not that he cared enough to notice. He was always a charmer that took what he want from her without a care.

_**"You tell me it gets better, it gets better in time."** _

When he took her away after Arkham he said he said to show everyone that she was his. He striped and tied her down to a cold surface and carved his name into her flesh, blood stained the floor and walls of the room for days. That didn't stop him from leaving her in the cold room with no food, water or warmth for three days though. There were times where he'd show the slightest bit of affection though. "Are you going to kill me?"Lauren whimpered out as she huddled herself in the corner of the, dark cold room. The ginger haired boy slowly knelt down as he approached her. She flinched as he roughly took her chin in between his thumb and index finger. He looked down at her with a sinister grin as his dangerous blue eyes filled with Mischief."You are tough doll face, no I won't kill you if you are a good girl. I'm the boss, you do as I say and you'll be fine."Jerome whispers in a dangerously calm voice.

_**"You said I'll pull myself together, pull it together, you'll be fine."** _

After a while she felt herself slipping into a dark insanity, she began to become infatuated with the ginger maniac, so he used it to his advantage. Manipulating her to do things for him that no one else would. She became his little pet, that was until Jerome began to feel strange feelings he'd never felt before. He didn't understand them, yet he needed to.  Jerome was currently on a job with Lauren for Theo, her black hair was tied back in a tight pony tail, the tips on her hair dyed purple. She was wearing a purple and black corset with leather pants with one leg black and the other purple, matching knee high leather boots. Jerome liked her style, especially her firework gun. Her laugh and crazy attitude almost matched his, his own little creation was what he liked to think of her as. On the way back from the chaotic scene Jerome watched as Greenwood flirted with her and she didn't push him away, well she didn't when he was watching. Once they were back Jerome confronted her about it when they were alone."HE WAS ALL OVER YOU! YOU ARE MINE REMEMBER? I'M THE BOSS!"Jerome screams at the blue eyed girl who looked up from the floor to meet his angered gaze."I did J, I swe--"Before she could answer the back of Jerome's pale hand met her now reddened cheek harshly, knocking her to the floor where she cried to herself. He didn't understand the overwhelming feelings that flooded through her when they shared moments, he didn't understand how many times she'd cried herself to sleep after they made love and he'd leave.

_**"Tell me what the hell do you know? What do you know? Tell me how the hell could you know? How could you know? 'Till it happens to you, you don't know how it feels."** _

Jerome heard the sniffling coming from his shared room and he glanced in to see the dark haired girl hugging her pillow tightly, his heart panged with a confusing sensation which pulled him into the room, Lauren jumped up in fear once she'd seen him, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her cheeks were bruised from where he'd hit her."Why are you crying?"Jerome asked with a raised brow and amused expression, nothing new."Because of you."The girl breathed out with a now confident stance like she'd sworn a oath to herself."Really?"Jerome spoke in a intimidating tone of voice as he backed his creation into a corner."Yes. I'm pregnant."Her voice raised slightly as she looked up at him with a crazy grin on her busted lip. Jerome didn't know if he should kiss her or hit her but her new found bravery did things to him so he just grabbed her by her hair and kissed her.

_**"'Till it happens to you, You won't know, it won't be real. No it won't be real, won't know how it feels."** _

Jerome liked this new brave approach from her, he loved it, so he startes treating her a little better, it was like his creation was finally growing up. That was, until the day of the gala. Lauren was left heartbroken at Jerome's death. She held him so tightly as he choked on his blood, she gently stroked his red locks from his face and cried her heart out."Jerome please don't leave me baby...I love you, even though you've hurt me beyond repair, I can't live without you... I'll die without you, you are my everything. You made me who I am, please don't leave me Jerome...please."Her choked sobs and begs shocked everyone in the gala, nobody expected her to stay with him but when his life faded away in her arms her heart shattered with it, so much that after she fled from Theo, pregnant or not she plotted revenge on everyone who got near to Theo...that idea scrapped, she decided to blow up Gotham with a giant ass bomb. Jerome had done many things to her but she had learnt something from him and that was how to be strong, he taught her that she could get through anything. 

_**"You told me hold your head up, hold your head up and be strong."** _

When Jim Gordon ruined her attempts to blow up Gotham, Lauren was sent to Arkham Asylum...where she met Hugo Strange. Hugo gave her many different therapy sessions but when he started with the shock therapy, it all really messed with her head. Then he combined it with Gerald Crane fear formula, she visioned herself on.the very street that someone was hired and succeeded to kill her parents she was wearing the same black and purple outfit as she used to with Jerome. Hugo's voiced echoed throughout the dreamy vision as he said."How does it feel to walk in the very stones that ran with your parents blood? Do you feel sad? Full of rage? Or does that outfit help bury your feelings? You're hiding your true self, you are a truly extraordinary specimen, I look forward to breaking you."Her ear piercing screams echoed throughout the Asylum, day after day but she never broke, until the day of the Indian hill breakout.

_**"'Cause when you fall you gotta get up, you gotta get up and move on. Tell me how the hell can you talk? How can you talk?"** _

As she walked the lonely dark streets, her Arkham inmate clothes soaked in rain, tears and blood, she finally collapsed to the floor in tears, her heart was broken, shattered if anything, she'd lost her love, her pride, her sanity and pretty much everything, leaving her a broken shell of the person she once was."Now, now princess! Here I thought you was just as crazy and happy as I am!"A familiar voice cackles from the shadows. Lauren's head whips up to see the familiar ginger maniac she'd lost at the gala."J!"The girl Squeals out as she jumps to her feet and leaps into his arms."Baby doll! We can't stay long unless we want good ol Jimbo to find us! Let's dash!"

_**"'Cause until you walk where I walk, it's just no joke! 'Till it happens to you, You don't know how it feels, how it feels."** _

Once they got back to the warehouse, all the old memories of the couple came flooding back to them, all the fights came back to them. It was never a dull moment in their dysfunctional relationship."Come here doll."Jerome gestured to his lap as he was now sat on the couch, Lauren shakily shook her head as her hands trembled in fear. Jerome's eyes turned dark and he clicked his tongue before clearing his throat."I'm going to ask one more time, come here."Jerome said in a raised voice, with trembling hands and shaky steps she made her way over to the ginger and carefully straddled his lap. Jerome's hands rested on her hips as he leaned forward and buried his head into the crook of her neck."Oh baby doll I've missed you!"Jerome exclaims in his usual playful tone, Lauren's heart practically skips a beat at his words and then practically stops when his hands gently trail up her chest to her neck where it clutches roughly, feeling the racing pulse that was beating through her fragile skin. Lauren gasps as her air was cut of from her lungs."Now, where is our baby hmm?"Jerome questions as without removing his head from the crook of Lauren's neck."I..."Lauren struggles to get her words out due to the lack of air flowing to her lungs, Jerome chuckles in her neck before slackening his grip slightly, Lauren gasps as she inhales some air."I lost it..."She manages to breath out. That's when it felt like time had stopped.

_**"'Till it happens to you, you won't know, it won't be real. No it won't be real, won't know how I feel."** _

"YOU LOST IT!"Jerome's voice booms throughout the warehouse and Lauren dives off his lap and across the room."What did you expect? You died! I was distort!"Lauren yells back in a shaky voice as she watches the angry ginger raise from the couch with his fists clenched."You lost, MY child?"Lauren couldn't tell if Jerome was purely angry or upset about the loss of his child, Jerome was never good at expressing his emotions. Jerome then started laughing insanely, oh how she'd missed that laugh."I bet you took another man too didn't you?"Jerome's dark voice accused as his blue eyes looked to her, if he wasn't so consumed with rage then Lauren would probably accuse him of being insecure."What! No! I loved you! I still love you!"Lauren was moving over to Jerome while gesturing to her heart."I lost my baby because the love I bare for you is so great, that it broke my heart to hold your lifeless body in my arms."Lauren's tears stained her face as she now stood before Jerome, broken once again.

_**"Till your world burns and crashes."** _

In rage Jerome grabbed the dark haired girl and slammed her against the nearest wall by her neck, she winced before laughing uncontrollably, thats one thing he loved about her, even though she hated fighting with him she was just as crazy as him in them."Fine! Blame me!"She spits at him before she says the things he never wanted to hear."I hate you." Which makes him grab her by her hair before roughly throwing her to the hard ground."You don't deserve me! I've come to realise that! You can't even carry my child without messing it up!"Jerome growls out as he kicks the dark haired girl in the stomach as she was climbing to her feet."I don't deserve you? You don't deserve me you selfish brat! No wonder your mummy used to beat you!"Lauren finally bites back as she spits up blood. Jerome grabs her and pins her to the floor before repeatedly back handing her. His hand was covered in blood but he didn't care, she shouldn't have said that. Lauren's face was now covered in blood, yet she still laughed."Go on...kill me...Put me out of my misery"Lauren mutters out as Jerome's hand hovers over her throat.

_**"'Till you're at the end, the end of your rope."** _

Jerome didn't kill her, he couldn't. He simply punched the floor beside her and stormed off like a spoilt child. Lauren managed to push herself up off the floor, battered, bruised and broken ribs. She went into the bathroom and ran herself a bath. She needed to clean these wounds, this is what she didn't miss...the abuse. When she was pregnant he never laid a finger on her but now...and before...She climbed into the warm bath and it stung, like a bitch. She winced in pain but her eyes shot to the door when she heard the floor boards creek and Jerome stood there in the doorway, looking like a guilty child, like his innocent act when his mother was found dead. He moved himself into the bathroom slowly and Lauren's eyes watched his every step closely. He moved to grab a cloth and he placed some soap on it. He began to gently clean to wounds on her face, avoiding making any sort of eye contact, while Lauren's eyes watched him mesmerised, he'd never shown this type of affection before, he'd never let his guard down like this. After he'd finished cleaning the wounds on her face he then moved to her shoulders and neck after he'd finished he trailed his fingers down the scars on her back where he'd carved his name with a sad expression. He gently kissed her forehead before he lifted her out of the bath, bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. So this was what love was?

_**"'Till your standing in my shoes, I don't want to hear a word from you, from you, from you because you don't know."** _

Everything seemed perfect, they were in love. They had the occasional arguments and he'd still hit her now and again but nothing as serious as it used to be, but nothing is ever perfect, nothing can ever be perfect because there is always a surprise around the corner. It happened at a bank robbery. Jerome and Lauren had hired some goons, Lauren had her magnum, firework gun and baseball bat and Jerome had his usual trademarked revolver. Lauren wore her hair in pigtails with bright green tips and her outfit was a black and green corset with half black and half green leather pants, Jerome was in a purple suit with his hair geled back."Round em up dollface!"Jerome signals as Lauren runs into the bank with the goons who all gather around her once in the bank."Now listen up bozos!"Lauren yells as she shoots her magnum at the ceiling. All the innocent civilians start cowering causing Jerome to chuckle as he carries the explosives in with some sacks."Yeah, yeah no need for introductions, you know who we are! Well as you guys know, J isn't very patient so we are gonna ask you guys once!"Lauren says as she rests her baseball bat on her shoulders, the goons were pushing everyone into the corner of the room."Give us ya cash and ya brain's won't go splash!"Lauren jokes and Jerome's loud laughter is heard from the back room where he was piling money into a sack. Laurens proud smirk wasn't hard to notice. The sound of sirens notifys the group that they were low on time."C'mon pumpkin pie!"Jerome yells as he heads for the back exit in a rush, Lauren quickly runs out back after him but as they arrive at the car one of the goons stop, confusing Jerome and Lauren."Hey Boss Lady." He takes his mask off and leaves Lauren stunned."Butch..."Lauren gasps out in shock even though Jerome is trying to pull her into the car."This is for Tabi."Butch announces before shooting Lauren in the stomach with a shotgun, Lauren tell back into Jerome's arms who gripped onto her tightly, the goons all started firing at the fleeing Butch. Jerome starts gently slapping Lauren's cheek in attempt to get her to hear him."C'mon princess..."Jerome breathes down her ear and the goons begin to panic when Jim Gordon comes into view."Boss we've got to leave her."The goons notify him and Jerome shakes his head like a stubborn child as he kisses her hair gently."GCPD!"Jim yells as he starts approaching the van."Boss they'll take her to the hospital, we've got to go NOW!"Jerome turns around and shoots the pestering you before he drops Lauren onto the floor and the goons floor it in the van with Jerome.

_**"'Til it happens to you, you don't know how I feel, how I feel. 'Til it happens to you, you won't know, It won't be real, it won't be real, won't know how it feels."** _

Lauren was dying, she had under a hour to live, her heart beat was faint as she lay barely alive in the hospital bed. A tear gently trailed down her bruised cheek as she lay alone in her last moments, this wasn't how she had pictured her death, yet this was how it was. Jerome was safe at least and her death was caused by a petty rivalry. Tabitha wanted revenge over her niece, it was understandable but Lauren wanted revenge for her parents, which her brother killed and then he killed Jerome so Theo was lucky Lauren didn't kill Tabitha but now that she lay here thinking about it...she should have killed Tabitha.

Jerome had snuck into the hospital, he didn't care if he got caught and thrown back into Arkham, he needed to be with her, no matter what the price to pay was, after everything he needed to be here with her. He pulled his dark blue hoodie over his face and walked through the hospital corridors until he reached it, her door. She lay lifeless in her hospital bed, her skin was a deathly pale colour and her eyes were closed, her breathing was faint which caused Jerome's breath to catch in his throat, never had he imagined to see her at deaths door and it caused his stone cold heart to ache.

_**"Till it happens to you."** _

Although he didn't want to, his now surprisingly heavy legs moved forward on their own and moved to her bedside. He saw the tear stained cheeks on her no longer flushed cheeks, the face paint she'd worn had smeared slightly from the tears of pain. Jerome reluctantly moved his shaky hand forward to stroke her ice cold cheek tenderly. Her eyes weakly fluttered open to be greeted by the same manipulative ginger who had stolen her heart at the circus but this time, he wasn't acting, he was actually broken."Jerome..."The dark haired girl croaked out weakly. Jerome snapped out of his clouded mind and his bluey green eyes gazed into her pure blue, tear filled ones. His usual act came back ans his mischievous grin crawled back onto his lips."Well look what you've gotten yourself into now pumpkin pie!"Jerome chuckles out and despite her weak state, Lauren rolls her eyes and lets out a weak chuckle that turns into a uncontrollable cough. Jerome's persona immediately drops and his face turns serious. She gazed up as though she wasn't in her body any longer before more tears fell down her pale complexion."I'm scared..."Lauren confesses in a barely audible tone, she had never in their whole dysfunctional relationship admitted to being scared of anything. She'd been dating a psychopath, been stuck in a Asylum full of murderers and rapists and been electrocuted to near death and never had she faulted or shown fear, yet here she lay, confessing her fear to the one person who had hurt her the most. Jerome couldn't help but laugh."Oh dollface, after everything, this is the one thing you are scared of... that's funny."Jerome leans close to her face before running his right hand through her dark locks."But Baby, don't be scared... you'll never be alone. I won't let you. I won't let you die, you'll always be by my side dollface, you are the one thing in my whole set up that is irreplaceable."This caused the dark haired girls lips to curl into a small, saddened smile.

_**"Happens to you."** _

Jerome glanced at her heart rate and he noticed it weakening, he felt a pang in his heart, it hurt. It was like someone had just slapped him in the face and screamed at him that this was actually happening."Please don't go doll...I need you. You are the only one that keeps that fire in me, the one that dances with the demons within me..."Jerome mumbles as his thumb traces down her cheek slowly, her eyes were drifting but she was fighting to listen."I get it...this is all one big joke on me isn't it? For everything I've done to you... because I've finally realised how much I need you, they are taking you away from me..."Jerome laughs out, although he wasn't happy this time. He was hurting, big time. His bluey green eyes started to well up with tears for the first time in years."I'll be broken without you, what's a joke without it's punchline? What's a Joker without its harlequin?"Jerome rants away to himself, his fingers absentmindedly playing with her hair."You'll.... you'll... be fine.... without me.... remember, I...just used...to...to...make you....mad J...."Lauren breathes out breathlessly."But....I... didn't care...I still loved.... you....I always will Jerome...."She finishes off and Jerome was shaking his head rapidly like a frightened child."No, No! You never angered me, I was always angry with myself. I was angry with all the emotions you awakened in me."

_**"Till it happens to you."** _

The monitor began to beep loudly causing the nurses and doctors to come rushing in to the room, Jerome was pushed out of the way. Detectives Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock came rushing into the room just as Jerome had pulled out a knife. Jim ans Harvey pull Jerome back roughly."GET AWAY FROM HER!"Jerome screams carelessly as the nurses and doctors gather around her. He watches as they pull out a defibrillator and it all weighs him down."Come on Jerome, you're starting to make it too easy for us."Harvey mocks earning a glare from Jerome. Jim, sensing that this wasn't how Jerome usually is."Harvey, I don't think he cares."Jim mumbles to his partner. Jerome watches as the chest paddles jolt her body but nothing works, she lays there lifelessly. The nurses and doctors give up and cover her body with a sheet."She's gone..."One of them declares. Jerome uses all of his strength to shove the two detectives off him, he moves over to her bedside and collapses beside her."No, no, no.... you're not dead."Jerome cries out but chuckles slightly between, he pulls the sheet back and pulls her pale, lifeless face in for a kiss."Wake up princess..."Jerome whispers but obviously, nothing happens."Baby, please don't go. I love you. There, I said it, you can wake up now dollface."Jerome whispers like he actually believed that she was playing with him. His heart broke right there and then at the realisation and he sobbed, with no care, his knife dropped to the floor and he pulled her lifeless body into his arms. His world had fallen apart at this moment, the only one he has ever cared about was gone and she was never coming back. Jim and Harvey watched from the doorway as Jerome's eyes turned dark, he leaned in and kissed her dead lips before kissing her forehead. He let her go, picked up his knife and stormed towards the doorway."Galavan isn't getting away with this. Nobody is getting away with this. It's going to be VERY funny."

 

_**"Till it happens to you, you won't know how I feel."** _

**Author's Note:**

> If you like and want more then let me know. Leave kudos and comments!


End file.
